1. Field of the Invention
This invention allows the user to solder the contacts of multiple pairs of batteries together, more particularly it provides a means to maintain a plurality of batteries in a stable and adjacent configuration while pairs are conductively connected by soldering plates to their adjacent ends, allowing an efficient, quick, and easy tool to assist in creating a battery pack or packs out of the plurality of batteries.
2. Problems in the Art
This invention specifically addresses problems found by the inventor while attending radio-controlled ("RC") car competitions. During RC competitions, participants utilize battery packs of several individual batteries soldered in series to provide power to their miniature automobiles. Unfortunately, it often becomes necessary for the battery packs to be replaced or reconfigured during the course of a competition. Some contestants originally prepare their battery packs prior to the competition. Pairs of batteries can be produced a pair at a time. To speed up the process, several pairs can be made at once. A general configuration to accomplish this involves placing several elongated single cell batteries generally parallel and side-by-side in one or two rows. Pairs of batteries are electrically connected by soldering metal plates over adjacent ends.
While methods vary to accomplish this, the most common utilizes two pieces of wood that sandwich the batteries between them. Clamping force is provided by a vise, a clamp, or by hand. This method requires an inordinate amount of dexterity and patience; the device is large and cumbersome; and the outcome is imprecise and mediocre at best.
There is a need in the art for a device which is easy and quick to use, effective, reliable, portable, and compact. While there are individuals who attempt to bring their wooden boards and clamps on the road with them, participants in the competition feel the need for some improved alternative.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a battery jig which improves upon or solves the problems and deficiencies existing in the art.
It a further object of this invention to provide a jig wherein a number of batteries can be positioned in a parallel orientation and held stable with the application of a constant and controllable force.
It is further the object of this invention to provide such a means that is portable and compact, allowing use at competitions as well as in the home or workshop.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification.